Change of the Seasons
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black was helping a few odd scientists, and got a rather amazing "Seasons Greeting" M/M/M yaoi Don't like, Don't read


**SRG: IM BACK YET AGAIN (this time early)**

**Peach: WHOO**

**Mr. Ghost: yippee...**

**SRG: Ok this time I posted two stories!**

**Peach: And the other story is called...(nudges Mr. Ghost)**

**Mr. Ghost: (ignores Peach)**

**Peach: (nudges Mr. Ghost again)**

**Mr. Ghost: (continues to ignore Peach)**

**Peach:(Slaps Mr. Ghost with frying pan)**

**Mr. Ghost:(knocked out)**

**SRG:(facepalms)**

**Peach:(smiles happily)**

**SRG:(sighs) its called Fire Bomb...and now lets start this story: Change of the Seasons.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon<em>

* * *

><p>Black watched as a chunk of snow fell of a tree branch and landed in the use to be frozen lake with a splash. Today was the last day of winter and tomorrow, of course, was the first day of spring. Many Pokémon, such as Minccino, Darmanitan, Pidove, Sawsbuck, Stoutland, and Scrafty will be coming out of hibernation. '<em>I wonder if I will catch any new or rare Pokémon?<em>', Black thought.

Black pondered this for a moment, until..."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A scream broke the silence of Route 6's woods as Black scan the area for the source of the scream. He saw a flock of Ducklett and Swanna fly from above the tree's tops. The scream must have came from the direction. Black pulled out and unfolded his bike and shot forward.

* * *

><p>After and short trip, Black found where the scream came from. The little lab in Route 6 had Pokémon surrounding the area, each one furiously attacking the walls of the little building. Black snuck around and saw what kind of Pokémon there was. There were five: a Amoonguss, a Leavanny, a Tranquil and two Vanillite.<p>

'_Odd_', Black thought, '_these Pokémon usually don't work together...and why are they attacking the lab, now?_'

"Professor Juniper would want to know about this", Black whispered, "but, better take care of this first!"

Black pulled out two Pokeballs, "Come on out! Scrafty! Beartic!", The two orbs opened and ignited in light, releasing the Freezing and Hoodlum Pokémon. Both Pokémon, let out a yell, earning the other 5 Pokémon attention.

"So much for a surprise attack...", Black grumbled.

Black shook his head, "Scrafty! Brick Break! Beartic! Slash!", Black ordered!

Scrafty's arm glowed bright, as did Beartic's claws. Scrafty attacked Amoonguss, while Beartic made contact with Tranquil.

Both, Pokémon was thrown back, while Leavanny and the Vanillites advance.

But, Black saw it coming.

"Scrafty use Crunch! Beartic use Fury Swipes!"

Scrafty dived forward and sank his teeth into Leavanny's head, while Beartic began clawing and scratching the Vanillites.

Black smiled, until he saw Amoonguss and Tranquil get back up, starting a attack.

"Beartic, Scrafty, move back!", Black warned.

Both Pokemon jumped back, letting Leavanny and the Vanillites get hit by Sludge Bomb and Air Slash.

"Scrafty! Knock them back with Stone Edge!"

Rocks appeared around Scrafty as he circled his arms and than pointed toward the wounded attackers. Leavanny and the Vanillites were knocked back into Amoongus and Tranquil. Before they could get up..."Beartic! Freeze them! Ice Beam!"

Light blue ray shot from Beartic's mouth, hitting and freezing the attackers in solid ice.

'_Lets finish this_', "Scrafty! Focus Blast! Beartic! Blizzard!"

A ball of light appeared in Scrafty's hands, as he threw the orb at the frozen pile, while frost, wind and ice flew out of Beartic's mouth along with Focus Blast. Both attacks hit and together, knocking the Pokémon away from the lab and into the woods.

* * *

><p>Black thanked Beartic and Scrafty, returned them and went inside to see the scientists. He opened the door...and was hit in the face with a frying pan.<p>

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!

I fell over holding my nose to stop the some of the blood from leaking out to much. "I'M SO SORRY", a female voice called out, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CRAZY POKEMON!" A woman with blonde hair and blue eye came running out from the doorway. "Are you okay?", she asked, panicking.

"I'm alright", I muttered, still holding my nose.

"Alright", the girl said, relief, "I'm Piper Promise, and I'm one of the scientist here!", she exclaimed loudly.

"And I'm Mr. Greg Ryan", a new voice called out. A man with light blonde hair, pale skin and gray eyes.

"I'm Black, nice to meet you both", I said, finally said letting go of my nose, "I'm the one who drove away the wild Pokémon."

"Huh, well that 'heroic' of you, huh?," Greg said, almost sarcastically. '_wow, someone woke up with his undies in a bunch'_, I thought to myself.

Surprisingly, the woman, Piper, slapped the man in the back of the head, "Will you be nice?", she glared.

I sweat dropped, "Um, so why did those Pokémon attack you guys?", I questioned awkwardly.

"Well", Piper started, "We were researching Deerling's and Sawsbuck's ability to change it form during the seasons, when we...angered a few Pokémon", Piper said sheepishly.

"We?", Mr. Greg asked

"Shut up!", hissed Piper, sending a glare to the older man.

"Um...hi?", I said.

Both looked back at the me, "We need your help", they said in union.

"...with what?", I mumbled, scared.

"We have to fix our lab! Can you please research the Deerling and Sawsbuck for us?", Piper begged.

I decided that I didn't want to be near these two any longer, "Okay, sure"

"Thank you!", Piper said, giving me a hug, than grabbing Greg and running back into the lab.

...Alright than.

* * *

><p>I went deeper into the woods looking for Season Pokémon. "I wonder where they are?", I thought aloud.<p>

It was getting pretty dark, I hope I can find one...

I suddenly heard rustling and turned to see..."A Deerling!", I exclaimed happily, yet quietly.

I froze, making sure not to move a muscle or scare away the Pokémon. It was still winter so its was still in its winter form. Its fur is still brown, like most Deerlings are in winter, but tomorrow, when spring comes, its fur will turn pink.

The Deerling sniffed around, looking for something. It stop at a bush. I leaned a little closer, trying to get a better view of what's its looking at. Its a Oran berry bush.

It let out a small, "Deerling!", before beginning to much on the round, blue berries.

I couldn't help, but smile at the Season Pokémon's cuteness. That's when I heard more rustling and something whizzed past the snacking Deerling.

I looked up to see...a Sawsbuck.

Like the Deerling, this Season Pokémon was still in his winter form as well. Its cream fur on chest and limbs has expanded and is white looking somewhat like a fur coat, antlers white and bare, tail pointed down.

...And it was glaring at me.

Plus it was only a few inches from my face.

It huffed and turned its attention to the Deerling. It looked up, finally noticing me, and move the Sawsbuck's side. The Sawsbuck looked at me before knocking me down with his antlers. My hat and bag was knocked aside from the unexpected hit. My hands reached for my Pokeballs, but one glare from the wild Sawsbuck made me stop completely.

It growled and lowered its head.

_'What is it doing? It going to bite me? Or is it trying to impale me with its antlers?' _I closed my eyes, waiting for pain...but not for a wet tongue.

I yelped as the Sawsbuck's tongue lapped at my neck and face. I was frozen with shock, but still slightly arouse by the sudden affection.

Deerling notice this, but not by my blushing face, but by the bulge in my pants. The Deerling began to lick at the bulge, getting the fabric wet. My hands snaked down to my jean's button and undone the button. The Deerling backed away as I quickly, yet gently unzipped the zipper and push down both jeans and boxers. When my hands left, the Deerling hurried forward and happily began to lick at my hard member. My hands also began to unzip my jacket and pull of the jacket. The Sawsbuck stopped its licking and turned its body. Its hind legs was now closer and I could see his long cock hanging from between his legs, along with two orange size balls as well. Understanding what he wanted, I gently grabbed his leaking cock and slowly began to pump. The Sawsbuck huffed, impatiently and I got the picture.

I leaned forward and began to lap and suck the organ's tip. The Sawsbuck gave a happy, "Saws!", before using its head to push the Deerling to his side (which now, the smaller Pokémon was now sucking my cock and still is) and took the Deerling's smaller yet still thick cock, into its hungry mouth.

Just like that the three of us was sucking each other off. Deerling sucking me, me sucking Sawsbuck and Sawsbuck sucking Deerling. It was fucking hot.

I groaned when Deerling pulled my wet and aching cock out of its mouth and pulled his own out of Sawsbuck's mouth. I pulled out from beneath Sawsbuck and watch Derrling take a few steps back. He turned around and knelt down, keeping his hindquarters in the air. He lift his little tail revealing his cute, tight, little hole.

Sawsbuck nudge me, as if saying, "Go for it!" So I crawled away from him and toward Deerling's waiting form. I crawled away from him and toward Deerling's waiting position. I raised myself to my knees, lined my cockhead and push forward.

Surprisingly, it slid in easily and next thing I knew, I was completely in. Suddenly, Deerling's hole constricted around my member, making me shudder and moan. The Deerling made a happy, lustful, "Deer", before trying to push himself more on my cock. Taking the picture, I began thrusting. No slowing down. My hips slapped against his hindquarters, forcing a little yelp from Deerling at each thrust. My thrusting began to increase, when I felt weight push down on my back. I yelped as Sawsbuck hop on my back and rub his long member against my tight hole.

I whimpered as I felt it push against my tight hole. But, to my surprise it slid in easily with only minor pain. I groaned as the big stud's cock began to pump in and out of me, slamming into me, forcing me to hold on to Deerling and thrust deeper into him.

My whole body went into overdrive as my cock slammed in and out of Deerling's cute, tight, little ass while the Sawsbuck stud bangs into me. My whole body shuttered and I gasp when I heard Sawsbuck huff and his long cock began unloading his cock into my ass, filling me with his cum. The feeling made me cry out as I began shooting my own load into Deerling's sweet little butt. The little Season Pokémon cried out as he began to unleash his cum on the forest floor.

We all collapse and passed out.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later.<span>

I awoke with Sawsbuck and Deerling still laying next to me. I couldn't help but be startled by them. Their appearance had change.

Deerling brown coat was now pink while, Sawsbuck now had tuft of cream fur on his chest, flowers growing on his antlers, a little extra fur on his limbs, and tail pointed down. Both Pokémon awoken moments after and looked at me. Both Season Pokémon came forward and gave me a lick/kiss on the cheek in a act of thanks before both Pokémon left and disappeared in the trees.

I got up, regain my clothes, and walked back to the direction of the lab.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Black found Piper and Greg waiting for him.

"What happened? How come you were gone so long?", Piper Promise asked, annoyed.

"Did you see any Deerling or Sawsbuck?", Mr. Greg Ryan said, bored.

'_Like you wouldn't believe_', Black thought, embarrassed. "Yeah, I did?"

"SO?", Piper and Greg asked at the same time.

'_What should I say?_', Black thought urgently. Than a idea popped into his head.

"Well", Black said sheepishly, "I learned that near the season's change the Deerling and Sawsbuck seem to go to 'heat' and start to release those sexual urges", Black said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: I'm going straight too hell for this story<strong>

**Peach: LOL ^v^**

**Mr. Ghost: (In complete pain) ugh...**

**SRG: Quick question? Who else does Piper Promise and Mr. Greg Ryan remind you of? Hey Peach! Mr. Ghost! Who does Piper and Greg remind you of?**

**Peach: I can't say?**

**Mr. Ghost: Me...neither...**

**SRG: Oh well...**

**(Hey everyone guess what I was looking through a few my old stories and double looked at Peach's lines I realized that she is base off one of my best friends...So yes, My Peach is technically real!...So everyone run for your lives!)**

**Peach: I heard that (glares)**

**SRG:...Mr. Ghost made me do it! (runs in terror)**

**Review?**


End file.
